When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man
by justDia
Summary: [HIATUS] : Setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya TVXQ! (HoMin) dan JYJ bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di layar kaca. Tepatnya, di sebuah acara variety show 'Running Man', mereka berkesempatan menjadi guest di acara tersebut selama beberapa hari. Bagaimana kisah pertemuan mereka?
1. Find a Guest

When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man

Title :

When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man

Author :

dia

Genre :

friendship, life,

Rate :

G/T

Cast :

- TVXQ! (Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu)

- Running Man member (Yoo Jaesuk, Ji Sukjin, Kim Jongkook, Gary, Haha, Song Jihyo, Lee Gwangsoo)

- Song JoongKi

- Lee MinJung

- Yoo Ah In

Warning :

Ceritanya mungkin rada maksa, hanya sebuah kisah yang terngiang di kepala saya, bagaimana jika HoMin dan JYJ bermain di acara _Running_ _Man_, acara kesukaan saya. Haha.

Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh.

Disclaim :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni mengalir dari kepala saya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Hehe. Enjoy ~

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**Find a Guest**

**SBS**

Di salah satu lokasi stasiun televisi ternama di Korea, terlihat beberapa orang telah sibuk mengatur kamera, pencahayaan, _mic_, dan lain sebagainya. Ada juga yang sibuk memasukkan peralatan syuting tersebut ke dalam bus. Sedangkan beberapa PD, terlihat menunggu para member dari acara _Running Man._

Tak berapa lama, satu per satu member _Running Man_ datang ke gedung SBS untuk melakukan syuting. Mereka terlihat saling bercanda satu sama lain, tetapi ada juga yang asyik berbicara dengan para staf. Setelah semua member sudah berkumpul, mereka segera berbaris sejajar menghadap kearah staf yang ada di depannya. Kemudian _Producer_ memberi pengarahan kepada mereka tentang kegiatan acara _Running Man _hari ini.

Dimana mereka harus menuju ke suatu tempat, sebelum ke _Incheon Airport International_. Karena mereka akan melakukan syuting di beberapa tempat di Asia, dan hari ini mereka akan menuju Macau untuk _Asian Race _pertama mereka.

Mereka bergegas menaiki bus yang telah disiapkan oleh para staf. Jihyo terlihat merapatkan jaketnya, karena udara dingin yang sedang melanda Korea.

"Hoaam.." Gwangsoo menguap cukup lebar, dan dengan cepat kepalanya terkena sundulan dari tangan besar Jongkook.

"Yah! Tutup mulutmu, jika kau menguap." Ucapnya dengan suara kecilnya yang membahana itu. Member yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan tawa, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bukan hanya Gwangsoo dan Jongkook saja yang sering terlihat adu mulut, terkadang Jaesuk dan Jongkook juga, atau Sukjin dan Jaesuk.

Jaesuk mulai mengomel pada staf, "Yah! Mengapa kami harus syuting sepagi ini di musim dingin?"

"Benar! Kami masih mengantuk." Lelaki yang sering disamakan dengan tokoh kartun Pororo, ikut berkomentar. HaHa memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

Sedangkan para staf hanya tersenyum saja, tak peduli dengan komentar para member. Karena mereka cukup tahu tentang para member, walau mereka selalu mengeluh mereka tetap mau menjalani syuting dengan senang dan penuh dengan canda tawa. Seperti kali ini.

Lihat saja sekarang, mereka sudah terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup menyenangkan. Gwangsoo adalah orang yang paling sering dijahili oleh para _hyung_-nya itu, seperti saat ini ia sedang dijahili oleh Jaesuk, Jongkook dan HaHa. Mereka cukup sebal dengan tingkah Gwangsoo yang sering berkhianat ketika bermain, tetapi pada akhirnya para member mengikuti tingkah Gwangsoo untuk berkhianat walau tak sesering Gwangsoo.

Tak berapa lama, mereka telah sampai di _Gangnam-gu_, tepatnya di daerah _Cheongdamdong_. Distrik yang paling ramai di Korea, karena di distrik ini kebanyakan aktivitas dimulai. Dari agensi ternama, rumah makan, hiburan dan lain sebagainya.

Bus yang membawa mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dengan bentuk yang cukup minimalis. Mereka segera turun dan menuju ke dalam bangunan dengan tulisan yang cukup besar dan logo khasnya, yaitu huruf J yang dibentuk seperti cangkir.

.

.

**Coffee Cojjee**

Terlihat tiga pemuda tampan sedang berbincang di salah satu sofa dan kursi yang menghadap kearah jendela. Mereka sedang menunggu member _Running Man_, yang akan menjemput mereka di kafe tersebut.

Jaesuk memasuki Coffee Cojjee terlebih dahulu disusul oleh member yang lain. Ia tersenyum senang saat melihat ketiga personel JYJ, dan langsung menuju kearah mereka. Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu segera beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk seraya mengucapkan salam kepada para member _Running Man. _Jihyo yang memang kenal baik dengan member JYJ langsung berlari kearah mereka seraya memeluk ketiga member.

"Kau ingin membuatku cemburu?" Gary dengan tampang polosnya menggerutu, serentak mereka semua tertawa karena Gary terlihat cemburu saat Jihyo memeluk member JYJ.

"_Aniyo_, mereka semua _dongsaeng_-ku." Jihyo menjawab pertanyaan Gary dengan raut wajah yang malu-malu.

"Mereka bermain dalam satu film, _hyung_." Gwangsoo seolah membela Jihyo, ia menunjuk kearah Jihyo dan Jaejoong.

"Mereka _guest_-nya? Atau salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Sukjin pada staf, menunjuk kearah member JYJ. Tetapi para staf tak menjawab pertanyaannya, karena mereka memang sengaja ingin mengerjai para member _Running Man_, seperti biasanya.

"_Aniyo_.. Kami tidak berpartisipasi di acara _Running Man_, _hyung_. Kami hanya berkumpul disini, karena sebentar lagi kami ada _schedule_ lain." Yoochun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sukjin yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepada para staf.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Jaesuk seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Yoochun, kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong. "Benarkah itu, Jaejoong-_ah_?" Ia tersenyum jahil kearah Jaejoong. Ia cukup mengenal Jaejoong setelah beberapa kali mereka bertemu dalam acara _variety show_ saat Jaejoong masih bergabung dalam _boyband_ TVXQ!. Jaejoong sering kali keceplosan saat mengatakan sesuatu, makanya Jaesuk mencoba bertanya pada _namja_ cantik itu.

"_Jeongmalyo, hyung_." Jaejoong meyakinkan Jaesuk, seraya menatap jam di layar ponselnya. Seolah mereka akan berangkat saat itu juga, Jaesuk yang melihatnya cukup percaya dengan perkataan Jaejoong itu.

"Jadi, _guest_-nya siapa?" Kini Jongkook yang bertanya geram pada staf. Tetapi staf bergeming, tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Jongkook dan Sukjin memandang para staf dengan pandangan penuh curiga. Disisi lain, Jihyo dan Gary sedang asyik berbicara dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu. HaHa, Gwangsoo dan Jaesuk malah memesan minuman yang ada di _Coffee Cojjee_ tersebut. Mereka terlihat cuek tanpa mencari _guest Running Man_. Jongkook yang melihat para member asyik sendiri langsung berteriak dengan murkanya, walau ia hanya bercanda.

"Yah! Kalian malah asyik sendiri, kita harus mencari _guest_-nya." Ia menatap satu persatu para member _Running Man_. Kini tatapannya beralih ke Jo PD. "Kita harus ke bandara jam berapa?"

"Jam 11 siang, jadi kalian masih ada waktu mencari _guest _sampai pukul 9. Jika kalian tidak berhasil menemukannya, maka kami tidak jadi berangkat ke Macau." Ujar Jo PD datar.

"Yah! Yah! Tinggal 1 jam lagi." Para member mulai meracau tak jelas. Dan mereka segera mencari _guest_ _Running Man_. Tanpa permisi ke pemilik kafe–yaitu Jaejoong, Gwangsoo dan Jaesuk menuju ke lantai atas.

Sedangkan Jongkook, Sukjin, Haha dan Gary mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan di area _Coffee Cojjee _tersebut. Mulai dari area kasir sampai area kamar mandi. Karena mereka ingin segera mengetahui siapa _guest Running Man _di episode ini.

Jihyo masih di tempatnya bersama dengan member JYJ. "Beneran kalian bukan _guest_ _Running Man_?" Tanyanya mengintimidasi Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Beneran, _noona_. Mengapa kau tak percaya pada kami?" Tanya Junsu dengan tatapan polosnya itu.

"Aku curiga pada kalian." Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku akan menanyakan pada manajer kalian. Itu cara terbaik."

Memang manajer JYJ belum terlihat ada di lokasi tersebut, karena sesuatu dan lain hal. Sehingga Jihyo memutuskan untuk menghubungi manajer JYJ.

"Yah! Yah! _Noona_!" Jaejoong langsung merebut ponsel Jihyo yang duduk disebelahnya. Beberapa saat mereka saling berebutan ponsel Jihyo, Yoochun dan Junsu bukannya membantu Jaejoong, mereka malah tertawa cukup keras melihat perebutan ponsel Jihyo itu. Akhirnya ponsel itu berada di tangan Jaejoong, ia tersenyum puas karena Jihyo tak bisa menghubungi manager JYJ.

"Bener kan, kalian _guest_-nya."

"_Aniyo_." Junsu masih meyakinkan Jihyo.

"Kalian bohong! Mengapa kalian tak mengijinkan Jihyo menelpon manager kalian?" Haha yang beberapa saat tadi sempat melihat Jaejoong dan Jihyo saling rebutan ponsel, kini beralih mengintimidasi member JYJ dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Karena manager kami lagi sakit." Ucap Jaejoong asal.

"Aaa. Bohong!" Jihyo dan Haha berteriak seraya tertawa tak percaya dengan Jaejoong.

Disaat bersamaan, seorang pemuda masuk _Coffee Cojjee_ dengan menggunakan syal, _hoodie _dan kacamata hitam. Ia duduk di dekat pintu masuk, secara bersamaan member _Running Man _dan JYJ melihat kearah pemuda itu.

"Dia _guest-_nya kah?" Tanya Jaesuk yang sudah turun kembali ke lantai 1 pada Jo PD.

Jo PD hanya menaikkan bahunya seolah berkata 'tidak tahu'. Tanpa basa basi, Jihyo langsung menuju kearah pemuda itu mendahului Jaesuk yang juga sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Permisi." Ucap Jihyo seraya menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Kini pemuda itu dikelilingi oleh Jihyo, Jaesuk, Gwangsoo dan Jongkook.

"_Ne?_" Ia merendahkan suaranya.

"Apakah kau _guest_ kami?" Jaesuk langsung bertanya padanya. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namun saat ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melewati para member, _hoodie-_nya sempat terbuka sedikit. Jaesuk yang melihat pemuda itu langsung membuka mulutnya seolah tak percaya. Sedangkan pemuda itu dengan cepat memperbaiki _hoodie_-nya, menunduk dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Tinggal selangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi, lengannya digenggam seseorang.

"Yah! Joongki-_ah_." Jaesuk langsung memeluk pemuda itu kemudian melepaskannya. Karena pelukan itu, _hoodie_-nya benar-benar terlepas. Memperlihatkan rambut pendeknya itu dan senyum manis langsung terpancar dari bibir mungilnya.

"_Hyung_, mengapa kau tahu itu aku?" Joongki merajuk pada Jaesuk. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk Jaesuk mengenal Joongki, yang pernah menjadi member tetap _Running Man_. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan fokus pada karir aktingnya. Semenjak ia keluar dari _Running Man_, ini kedua kalinya ia menjadi _guest_ di acara tersebut.

Gwangsoo, HaHa dan Jihyo berhamburan memeluk Joongki. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Jihyo dan Gwangsoo benar-benar rindu pada Joongki, yang memang jarang mereka temui karena jadwal mereka yang sibuk dan tentu saja berbeda.

"Jadi, kita menuju bandara sekarang?" Tanya Sukjin seraya meminum _Americano_ yang baru saja ia pesan sembari memeluk Joongki sesaat.

"Lho, _hyung!_. Bukankah _guest-_nya, tidak hanya aku." Sebenarnya Joongki tahu siapa _guest_ yang ia maksud itu, karena sebelumnya ia dan Jaejoong saling memberitahu kalau mereka akan bermain di _Running Man_. Memang cukup mengejutkan, padahal mereka tak janjian ataupun meminta PD untuk mempertemukan mereka di _variety show_ itu.

Para member _Running Man_ saling menatap satu sama lain. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.30, itu tandanya tinggal setengah jam lagi mereka harus menemukan _guest_ yang dimaksud Joongki tadi. Tetapi karena mereka tak percaya, mereka mulai menanyakannya pada PD.

Mau tak mau untuk kali ini para staf menganggukkan kepalanya, karena mereka tak mau para member terlalu lama mencari _guest_, yang nantinya malah membuat mereka terlambat menuju bandara.

"Yah! Aku percaya mereka _guest_-nya." Jihyo berteriak dengan kesal seraya berjalan kearah member JYJ yang asyik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Yoochun asyik membaca majalah yang sedari tadi dibawanya, Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya dan Junsu malah asyik memandang para member yang terlihat kesal. Ia malah tertawa terbahak saat para member menuju kearah mereka.

Jaesuk merebut majalah yang dibaca Yoochun tersebut. "Yah! Yoochun-_ah,_ mengapa kau berbohong pada _hyung_?" Tanya Jaesuk seraya memainkan mulutnya, kebiasaannya yang cukup aneh.

"Aku tidak berbohong, _hyung_. JYJ memang ada _schedule _sebentar lagi." Jawabnya polos seolah meyakinkan Jaesuk.

"_Schedule _bersama _Running Man_!" Teriak Jaejoong dengan tingkah anehnya itu. Serentak JYJ dan Joongki tertawa cukup puas, disusul dengan Gwangsoo. Sedangkan member yang lain terlihat gregetan dengan sikap para member JYJ ini karena telah membohongi mereka, tetapi kemudian mereka tertawa juga.

Terutama Jaesuk, ia tertawa seraya memegang perutnya. "Kalian masih sama seperti dulu. Jahil. Terutama kau, Jaejoong-_ah_." Ia merangkul lengan Jaejoong. Jihyo memukul lengan Jaejoong pelan, menunjukkan jika ia kesal pada lawan mainnya di film _Jackal is Coming _itu.

Setelah semua lengkap mereka segera menaiki bis yang akan membawa mereka ke _Incheon International Airport_. Jihyo dan Gwangsoo masih melepas kangen pada Joongki, mereka seringkali terlibat pembicaraan bertiga namun langsung diganggu oleh Sukjin dan HaHa.

Tiba-tiba Jaesuk menyenggol lengan Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jaejoong menatap Jaesuk, kemudian Jaesuk tersenyum jahil padanya.

"_Yeorobeun_..." Teriak Jaesuk dengan cukup lantang, ia meletakkan satu tangannya didepan sisi bibirnya, seperti corong. Para member serentak menghadap kearahnya. "Dong Bang.. Jaaaa~…"

Yoochun dan Junsu langsung tertawa cukup keras, disusul Jaejoong dan Jaesuk. Mereka memegang perut mereka yang sedikit kram karena kebanyakan tertawa. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya tersenyum bingung melihat keempat orang tersebut asyik tertawa karena sesuatu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"_Mollayo?_" Tanya Jaesuk pada para member _Running Man_, mereka segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian Jaesuk menceritakan saat member DBSK hadir di _Happy Together_, acara yang dipandunya bersama dengan Park Myungsoo.

Sesaat Jaejoong terlihat melamun kemudian ia tersenyum malu saat mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Mereka kembali berbincang tentang banyak hal, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di _Incheon International Airport_.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**please review ~**


	2. The First Meeting

**CHAPTER 2 : ****The First Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Title :

When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man

Author :

dia

Genre :

friendship, life,

Rate :

G/T

Cast :

- TVXQ! (Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu)

- Running Man member (Yoo Jaesuk, Ji Sukjin, Kim Jongkook, Gary, Haha, Song Jihyo, Lee Gwangsoo)

- Song JoongKi

- Lee MinJung

- Yoo Ah In

Warning :

Ceritanya mungkin rada maksa, hanya sebuah kisah yang terngiang di kepala saya, bagaimana jika HoMin dan JYJ bermain di acara _Running_ _Man_, acara kesukaan saya. Haha.

Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. dan typo!

Disclaim :

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni mengalir dari kepala saya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Hehe. Enjoy ~

.

.

intermezzo: ketika membuat cerita ini, sebenarnya saya berharap kisah ini menjadi nyata. entah bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, atau entah apa misi yang diberikan. yang pengen sebenarnya cuma satu, mereka berlima menjadi bintang tamu di _Running Man,_ just it. tapi untuk saat ini, saya itu nggak mungkin, JYJ saja masih jarang tampil di acara apapun selain drama! tapi berharap, cepat atau lambat mereka bermain bersama di _variety show_ itu. Aamiin.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**The First Meeting**

.

**Incheon International Airport**

Sebelum mereka _check-in_, mereka berbaris terlebih dahulu menghadap kearah kamera yang ada di depan mereka. Jaesuk mulai berbicara beberapa kata tentang keberangkatan mereka ke Macau, yang disetujui oleh para member.

Setelah itu mereka segera _check-in_ dan memasuki pesawat yang sudah dipesan khusus untuk para member dan staf, pesawatnya pun tidak terlalu besar seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong memilih duduk bersama Jaesuk, mereka ingin mengenang memori saat tampil di beberapa _variety show_. Walau saat ini mereka sangat jarang bertemu, tetapi Jaejoong sudah nyaman bersama Jaesuk. Ia sudah menganggap Jaesuk seperti _hyung _-nya sendiri, jadi ia tidak sungkan berbagi cerita dengan Jaesuk walaupun bukan cerita pribadinya. Mereka sering bertukar kisah lucu yang mereka alami.

Yoochun duduk bersama Gary, dari dulu ia memang ingin bertemu dengan personel _Leessang _ini –dia sebelumnya sudah pernah bertemu dengan Gil di acara _Come to Play_. Ia memang senang menulis lagu, makanya ia ingin berbincang tentang musik pada Gary, yang memang sudah sering menulis lagu dengan nuansa hiphop. Sedangkan Junsu duduk dengan Jihyo, lawan mainnya di MV JYJ '_In Heaven_'.

Joongki duduk dengan Gwangsoo, sahabatnya itu. Mereka memang baru kenal saat mereka bergabung bersama di _Running Man_, dari acara tersebut terjalin persahabatan mereka itu. Selain itu, karena _line_ mereka sama, lahir pada tahun 1985. Sedangkan HaHa duduk dengan Jongkook dan Sukjin.

.

.

**Starbuck in Macau International Airport**

Tiga orang pemuda tampan dan seorang perempuan cantik sedang menikmati camilan dan _coffee _ mereka, sembari menunggu para member _Running Man_ yang sedang menuju ke Macau. Mereka terlihat canggung satu sama lain, karena mereka memang jarang bertemu. Mungkin saja, ini pertemuan pertama mereka, kecuali dua pemuda jangkung yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Kira-kira mereka sampai jam berapa ya?" Tanya pemuda dengan senyum manisnya, menunjukkan lesung pipit dan matanya yang menghilang. Ia mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka berempat, tetapi seorang perempuan cantik itu malah asyik berbicara dengan managernya karena ia sedikit bingung memulai percakapan dengan _hoobae_-nya itu.

"Mereka sampai jam berapa?" Kini lelaki jangkung berkulit _tanned_ mengalihkan pandangannya pada staf, menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"20 menit lagi." Jawab Myuk PD.

Mereka berempat memang terlebih dahulu berada di di Macau, karena lokasi pekerjaan mereka yang tak terlalu jauh dengan Macau. Seperti duo pemuda jangkung itu, yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan TVXQ! atau HoMin. Sehari sebelumnya mereka memang mengadakan konser di Bangkok, bersama dengan para artis dari agensi mereka, SMTown. Daripada mereka harus balik ke Seoul lalu terbang lagi ke Macau, mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu para member _Running Man _di Macau.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu dengan kru _Running Man_, termasuk pemuda manis dengan lesung pipitnya dan perempuan cantik yang anggun ini. Sama halnya dengan TVXQ!, Yoo Ah In juga mengadakan _fans meeting_ di Bangkok, tetapi ia mengadakannya dua hari yang lalu. Sedangkan perempuan cantik itu, Lee Minjung, hanya menghabiskan waktu liburannya di Macau, namun karena ia diminta menjadi bintang tamu di _Running Man_ edisi _Asian Race_, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap di Macau sampai acara selesai.

Kini mereka berempat terlihat saling berbincang satu sama lain, terkadang juga dengan para staf _Running Man_. Setidaknya suasana sudah tidak secanggung tadi, terutama ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Mungkin karena mereka sesama lelaki, jadi obrolan mereka lebih sering mengalir satu sama lain.

Changmin menghabiskan _Caramel Machiato_-nya dalam sekejap, bukan karena ia kehausan tetapi karena ia tak sabar bertemu dengan member _Running Man_. Menjadi bintang tamu selama 2 kali, sudah membuat ia merasa betah dengan para member, terutama dengan Jaesuk dan Haha yang memang sudah tak asing baginya dan Yunho.

"Pesawat mereka sudah tiba." Myuk PD menginterupsi mereka yang asyik berbincang. Mereka segera beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian Myuk PD menyuruh mereka duduk kembali. "Kalian tetap disini saja, nanti saat kami panggil baru kalian keluar." Mereka kembali duduk seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu Jaesuk _hyung_, ada cerita apa lagi hari ini ya?" Ujar Yunho, lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun terdengar oleh Ah In. "Sama, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Jaesuk _hyung_, Yunho-_ssi_. Ah _ani.._ aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka semua."

"Kalian pilihlah nomer yang kalian suka." Myuk PD menyerahkan bola yang berisi nomer dari angka satu sampai sebelas.

Yunho segera memilih nomer 3 dan 5. Changmin memilih nomer 2 dan 8, Ah In memilih nomer 4 dan 7, sedangkan Minjung memilih nomer 6 dan 10. Mereka sempat bertanya pada Myuk PD mengenai bola tersebut, tetapi ia hanya menjawab sekenanya tidak menjelaskan lebih detail. Karena mereka akan tahu nanti mengapa mereka disuruh memilih nomer-nomer itu.

.

.

**Hall Macau International Airport**

"_Yeorobeun_.. Kami sudah sampai di Macau." Ucap Jaesuk seraya menatap para member yang berdiri disamping kanan dan kirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap bangunan _Macau International Airport_. "Wah.. _Jinjja_… _Daebak_…" Ucapnya tak jelas.

Jongkook menyenggol lengan Jaesuk. "Yah! _Hyung_, bukankah kita sudah dua kali kesini. Tetapi kau terlihat seperti baru pertama kali kesini."

Para member hanya tertawa mendengar celetukan Jongkook. Gwangsoo, HaHa dan Sukjin langsung meracau tak jelas, menggodai Jaesuk. Tak ketinggalan member JYJ yang ikut menggodai Jaesuk, terutama Jaejoong.

Kini pandangan mereka beralih ke depan, saat Jo PD mengatakan jika mereka harus melewati garis yang sudah diberi tanda. Mereka terlihat sedikit ragu, karena para member pernah berada di posisi seperti itu dimana Nichkhun dan Kim Minjung menjadi _guest_-nya. Tetapi tidak dengan member JYJ dan Joongki, mereka masih terlihat bingung dengan garis tersebut.

"Berarti ini masih ada _guest_ lagi?" Tanya Jaesuk pada Jo PD.

"Ini sama seperti saat kami di Thailand dulu." HaHa menimpali perkataan Jaesuk.

"_Jinjjayo_? Jadi, bukan kami saja?" Joongki menunjuk dirinya dan member JYJ seolah tak percaya, ia mengira jika hanya dirinya dan JYJ yang menjadi bintang tamu. Tetapi bukan hanya Joongki saja yang tak percaya, karena para member _Running Man _juga tak percaya.

Jongkook langsung melewati garis itu, disusul oleh Yoochun, Jaejoong, Gwangsoo, Jaesuk, HaHa, Joongki, Jihyo, Sukjin, Junsu dan Gary. Mereka mulai meracau ketika PD memberi tahu mereka tentang nomer yang mereka miliki, dilihat dari siapa duluan yang melewati garis tersebut.

"Suzy!"

"Jessica!"

"Kim Tae Hae!"

Para member lelaki _Running Man _menyebutkan beberapa artis dan _idol_ wanita Korea, tidak ketinggalan dengan Joongki dan JYJ. Begitupun dengan Jihyo yang menyebutkan beberapa nama _idol_ Korea.

"_Please, come out_!" Teriak mereka menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Beberapa pengunjung bandara mengelilingi mereka, ada yang tertawa dan berbisik, namun tak sedikit yang mengambil gambar mereka melalui ponsel ataupun kamera.

Lee Minjung dan Yoo Ah In keluar dari persembunyian mereka di _Starbuck_, tersenyum manis dan ramah saat melihat para member _Running Man_. Mereka mulai heboh saat melihat Lee Minjung, mereka seolah melupakan Jihyo yang berada disana terutama member lelaki _Running Man_. Sedangkan Yoo Ah In langsung memeluk Joongki dan Yoochun, yang merupakan sahabat barunya setelah bermain di drama yang sama, _Sungkyunkwan Scandal_.

"Ah In, _annyeong_…" Jaesuk mulai bercanda dengan Ah In, seperti saat Ah In menjadi bintang tamu di edisi sebelumnya. Member yang lain hanya tertawa kecuali Joongki, JYJ dan Minjung. "Yah! Minjung-_ssi_, Ah In-_ah_. Kalian memilih nomer berapa?" Tanyanya pada dua _guest_ tersebut.

"Aku memilih nomer 6…" HaHa langsung bersorak dengan senang. Ia membanggakan dirinya yang satu _team_ dengan Minjung, membuat member yang lain iri. "…dan nomer 10." Kini giliran Junsu yang tersenyum senang dan mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang khas.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya di _Starbuck_, Yunho dan Changmin terlihat tak sabar untuk keluar. Mereka sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh para member _Running Man_ dan bintang tamu yang lainnya. Yunho meminum _Café Latte_-nya sedangkan Changmin tersenyum membayangkan misi apa saja yang akan diberikan oleh PD.

"Kalau aku memilih nomer 4 dan…"

"Yeaaa!" Gwangsoo langsung bersorak saat ia dipilih oleh Ah In. Ah In hanya terkejut melihat sikap Gwangsoo, namun kemudian ia tertawa membuat matanya seolah menghilang.

Kemudian Ah In melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, yang tadi sempat terhenti karena Gwangsoo. "Aku memilih nomer 4 dan 7."

Joongki langsung memeluk Ah In dan Gwangsoo. "_Best Friends_." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka saling loncat-loncat dan berputar tetapi masih berpelukan, layaknya anak kecil.

"Yah! Joongki-_ah_, Ah In-_ah_, hati-hati ia mengkhianatimu." Ucap Jongkook seraya menunjukkan tangannya pada Gwangsoo.

"_Hyung_.." Gwangsoo membuka mulutnya, tak percaya dengan perkataan Jongkook. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Joongki dan Ah In. "_Jinjja_.. aku tidak akan mengkhianati kalian. _Best Friend."_ Ia seolah merayu Joongki dan Ah In agar mereka berdua mempercayainya.

"Jadi kami gimana?" Tanya Jaesuk pada PD. Ia berjalan kearah Jaejoong kemudian merangkulnya dan juga Yoochun. "Aku memilih satu _team_ dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun saja." Perkataannya membuat para member menggerutu tak jelas. Ji Sukjin yang selama ini dikenal menjadi _'sunflower'_ Jaesuk terlihat iri.

"Kau secepat itu berteman dengan mereka. Padahal kita kan sudah berteman selama puluhan tahun." Ucapnya sarkatis, membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Masih ada _guest _lagi." Ucap Minjung santai.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"_Ne, _ada dua orang." Ah In membenarkan perkataan Minjung.

"_Yeoja.. yeoja.._" Sukjin dan Jaesuk sangat berharap jika bintang tamunya perempuan lagi, seperti Minjung.

"_Ani.._ mereka _namja_." Ucap Ah In ragu seraya menatap Yoochun, kemudian ia tersenyum dengan manis tak ingin raut wajahnya terbaca.

Sebenarnya ia tak menyangka jika Yoochun akan menjadi bintang tamu juga kali ini. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan pertemuan JYJ dan TVXQ! nanti, seperti yang banyak orang tahu pertemanan mereka sedikit renggang karena kasus yang menimpa mereka beberapa tahun silam. Walau itu pertemanan di layar kaca, ia tidak tahu bagaimana pertemanan mereka sehari-hari setelah kejadian itu karena Yoochun tidak pernah membahas masalah itu padanya ataupun Joongki.

Tak berapa lama setelah Ah In mengatakan jika bintang tamunya adalah lelaki, Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari persembunyiannya tadi. Kemudian tersenyum sumringah pada para member, namun sesaat mereka terlihat terkejut tetapi langsung tersenyum kembali menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutan mereka, sama seperti Ah In tadi.

Begitu halnya dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka juga terkejut akan kedatangan Yunho dan Changmin di _Running Man_ kali ini.

Member _Running Man _tak kalah terkejut dengan mereka berlima, mereka tak mengira jika kelimanya akan menjadi bintang tamu karena para PD tidak memberi tahu mereka siapa saja akan menjadi _guest_ di tiap episode _Running Man_, seperti saat ini.

Selama beberapa detik, suasana terlihat canggung namun Jaesuk, Jongkook dan HaHa menyambut mereka dengan hangat. Walau sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

"Waa… Dong Bang Shin Ki.." Jaesuk dan HaHa menyerukan nama grup mereka, walau sebenarnya mereka sedikit enggan karena disatu sisi ada JYJ, dimana mereka dulu adalah member TVXQ!.

Tetapi mereka harus tetap menyerukan nama mereka, karena tuntutan yang diberikan oleh staf dimana setiap bintang tamu yang hadir harus mereka serukan namanya. Agar terkesan tidak canggung ataupun membosankan, walau hanya itu saja tuntuntan yang diberikan staf pada member _Running Man_.

Sedangkan beberapa para staf terutama PD _Running Man_, terlihat puas dengan hadirnya member TVXQ! dan JYJ dalam acaranya ini. Mereka tak terlalu peduli dengan rating episode kali ini, yang mereka inginkan bagaimana TVXQ! dan JYJ bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, terlebih saat JYJ sudah dapat beraktivitas di TV lokal lagi. Tidak seperti dulu dimana mereka sangat susah untuk tampil di TV selain karena drama atau penghargaan mengenai drama.

Banyak yang menyayangkan tentang pisahnya dua kubu TVXQ! dan JYJ ini, termasuk para staf _Running Man_. Oleh karena itu, mereka mencoba menemukan dua kelompok ini dalam satu acara. Mereka juga tidak terlalu peduli, bagaimana respon para agensi mereka, terlebih SMent. Karena dari kabar yang beredar, agensi tersebut yang menghambat karir JYJ di Korea. Dan sekarang setelah JYJ bebas untuk tampil di TV lokal, para staf langsung mengajak mereka bermain di _Running Man_.

Untung saja mereka bersedia, setelah itu para PD mencoba menghubungi TVXQ! untuk mengajak mereka juga dan mereka pun menyetujuinya. Jadilah kini mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di layar kaca dalam acara _variety show_.

Tetapi tidak semua staf dan PD terlihat puas dengan kehadiran TVXQ! dan JYJ, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang terlihat khawatir. Tapi tidak dengan Jo PD tentunya, ia malah tersenyum senang dengan pertemuan mereka ini. Ia berharap mereka berlima dapat menunjukkan keakraban mereka satu sama lain, bukan hanya di depan layar tetapi juga di belakang layar, sama seperti saat mereka masih bersama.

Tidak banyak yang tahu, jika Jo PD sangat mengagumi talenta musik yang ada pada kelima pemuda tampan itu. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat menanti hari ini. Hari dimana para member TVXQ! dan JYJ bertemu satu sama lainnya untuk pertama kali di sebuah _variety show_.

"Kalian memilih nomer berapa?" Tanya Jongkook penasaran, begitupun dengan member yang lain.

Seharusnya Yunho yang memulai tetapi ia seolah mematung sesaat, hanya menunjukkan senyum manisnya itu. Karena sebenarnya ia masih tak percaya dengan adanya member JYJ, diam-diam ia menatap mereka bertiga terutama sahabatnya selama _trainee_, dimana mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Changmin langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongkook dengan cepat, ia membiarkan Yunho yang masih bermain dengan pikirannya itu. Ia tahu, Yunho masih terkejut dengan hari ini, begitupun dengannya. Tetapi jika mereka berdua sama-sama diam justru membuat yang lain merasa jengah. Jadi, mau tak mau ia mengambil alih Yunho.

"Aku memilih nomer 2…" Belum selesai ia menjawab, beberapa mata menatap Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum ramah, ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya itu.

Changmin yang melihat para member _Running Man_ menatap Yoochun, seolah mengerti jika ia akan satu _team _dengan Yoochun. Ia tersenyum sumringah, ia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya itu, tetapi untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa.

Ia benar-benar senang bisa satu kelompok dengan Yoochun, namun kemudian ia kembali terlihat tenang. Yoochun berjalan kearah Changmin dan berdiri di samping Changmin. Mereka berdua seolah merasakan perasaan rindu yang sudah sangat lama terpendam. Changmin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Nomer 2 dan 8."

Jihyo melangkah menuju Changmin Yoochun. Ia berdiri di samping Changmin, ia membiarkan Changmin ditengah agar bisa berdekatan dengan Yoochun. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika para member JYJ sebenarnya merindukan kedua sahabat mereka ini, sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarga.

Walau mereka tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Jihyo, tetapi Jihyo dapat melihat ekspresi mereka bertiga saat tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di agensi mereka. Terlebih saat tanpa sengaja TV yang berada di ruang staf menayangkan _comeback _TVXQ!, terlihat rasa senang juga sedih pada ekspresi wajah mereka bertiga itu.

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tersenyum seraya melihat bola yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Sesaat ia menatap Jaejoong, ia tak berharap banyak bisa satu _team _dengan _namja _cantik itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap member _Running Man _yang lain.

Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun tak berharap bisa satu _team_ dengan lelaki yang menjadi _leader_ TVXQ! itu. Bisa bersama dalam satu acara seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang.

"Aku memilih nomer 5…" Yunho sengaja mengucapkan angka kesukaannya terlebih dahulu. Ia tahu jika angka 3 merupakan angka kesukaan Jaejoong, jadi ia memilih untuk menyebutkan angka kesukaannya dulu.

Jaesuk tersenyum senang saat Yunho menyebutkan angka 5. "Jadi teringat saat main lumpur, ya." Ucapnya santai pada Yunho, ia memang pernah satu _team _dengan Yunho pada saat TVXQ! menjadi bintang tamu untuk kedua kalinya bersama Moon Geun Young.

"_Ne, hyung_. Dan sekarang kita satu _team _lagi." Yunho menanggapi perkataan Jaesuk, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya itu.

"Satu lagi. Kau memilih nomer berapa?" Jaesuk menatap bola ditangan Yunho.

Yunho memperlihatkan bola itu kearah kamera. "Nomer 3."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut, sekali lagi ia seperti bermimpi. Matanya membulat sempurna, untunglah saat itu tak ada yang mengarahkan kamera padanya. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum manis dan berjalan kearah Yunho. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Yunho.

Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan lelaki ini. Sahabatnya mulai dari mereka menjadi _trainee_, bersama dalam satu grup –dengan Heechul dan Kangin Super Junior- namun sayangnya grup itu tidak jadi debut.

Dan beruntunglah mereka karena dipertemukan kembali dalam satu grup yang sama dengan ketiga member yang lain dibawah naungan nama TVXQ!, membuat persahabatan yang mereka jalani semakin awet.

Yunho merasakan hal sama dengan Jaejoong, rasa rindu yang begitu besar pada ketiga membernya ini, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Setelah _team _terbentuk mereka segera menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian mereka. _Team _Yunho menggunakan jaket warna hijau, _team _Changmin menggunakan jaket warna biru, _team_ Minjung menggunakan jaket warna merah, _team_ Ah In menggunakan jaket warna kuning sedangkan _team _Jongkook menggunakan jaket warna ungu. Mereka segera berlalu dari _Macau International Airport_ dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda.

.

.

.

**to be continued **

**review please ~**

**.**

**.**

yunjaehole : hehe. koplak ya?

Cassiopeia96 : yuhuu, pas mereka masih pisah..

Ai Rin Lee | kim yuan | MaghT | yunjae shipper | Guest | Jijungfans | MingKyuMingKyu : Lanjut!

.

.


	3. When We Together

**Title :**

**When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man**

**Author :**

**dia**

**Genre :**

**friendship, life,**

**Rate :**

**G/T**

**Cast :**

**- TVXQ! (Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu)**

**- Running Man member (Yoo Jaesuk, Ji Sukjin, Kim Jongkook, Gary, Haha, Song Jihyo, Lee Gwangsoo)**

**- Song JoongKi**

**- Lee MinJung**

**- Yoo Ah In**

**Warning :**

**Ceritanya mungkin rada maksa, hanya sebuah kisah yang terngiang di kepala saya, bagaimana jika HoMin dan JYJ bermain di acara ****_Running_****_Man_****, acara kesukaan saya. Haha.**

**Jadi, maaf kalau ceritanya aneh. dan typo!**

**Disclaim :**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, dan murni mengalir dari kepala saya.**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Hehe. Enjoy ~**

**.**

**.**

**intermezzo: ketika membuat cerita ini, sebenarnya saya berharap kisah ini menjadi nyata. entah bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, atau entah apa misi yang diberikan. yang saya pengen sebenarnya cuma satu, mereka berlima menjadi bintang tamu di ****_Running Man,_**** just it. tapi untuk saat ini, saya tau itu nggak mungkin, JYJ saja masih jarang tampil di acara apapun selain drama! tapi berharap, cepat atau lambat mereka bisa bermain bersama di ****_variety show_**** itu. Aamiin.**

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**When We Together**

**.**

**Yunho's Car**

"Dong bang… Ja…." Jaesuk kembali menyerukan kata-kata itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaesuk, tepatnya Jaejoong tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa jika mengingat hal itu. Satu hal konyol yang ia lakukan saat menirukan perkataan Tae Jin, penyanyi senior Korea.

"Saranghaeyooooo~" Ia melanjutkan perkataan Jaesuk itu. Mereka kembali tertawa.

Jaesuk menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong, yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku paling senang jika kalian berdua, juga Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu datang diacara yang aku turut berpatisipasi. Pasti kalian bikin aku tertawa, terutama kau, Jaejoong_-ah_."

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga senang jika kau ada diacaraku, Yunho-_ah_," ralat Jaesuk ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang berubah jadi dingin.

Namun, Yunho malah tertawa melihat Jaesuk yang merasa bersalah padanya karena lebih memuji Jaejoong daripada dirinya.

"Tapi, aku memang setuju padamu, _hyung_. Jaejoong_ie_ selalu membuat acara meriah dengan tingkah konyolnya yang susah ditebak ini."

"Ah! Kau jangan lupakan Changmin1" sahut Jaejoong cepat.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku dan dia beberapa kali berkelahi walau hanya bercanda, tetapi justru membuat kejadian itu menjadi lucu. Terutama saat kami masih debut di Jepang," lirih Jaejoong dengan bibir yang kiri yang disunggingkan keatas, senyum yang memancarkan kesedihan.

Sesaat, Yunho membahas hal lain, yang membuat mereka tak melanjutkan pembicaraan itu. Baik Yunho, ataupun Jaejoong memang tak ingin melupakan masa-masa saat mereka melewati masih debut sampai akhirnya mereka tak bersama lagi. Tetapi, mereka tak ingin membahasnya di _variety show_, dimana bisa dilihat oleh siapa saja, terutama pihak-pihak yang tak suka dengan mereka. Sudah bertemu seperti ini saja, mereka sangat bersyukur.

Mereka kembali berbicara satu sama lain tanpa henti. Tentang kisah lama mereka di acara _X-Man, Happy Together, _ataupun _Come To Play_.

Jaejoong merindukan suasana seperti ini, dimana ia, Yunho dan Jaesuk bercerita hal-hal lucu yang mereka alami. Memang kurang Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin, tapi ini sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Melihat keakraban Yunho dan Jaejoong, membuat rasa khawatir di benak Jaesuk menghilang. Tadi ia memang sempat khawatir, keadaan di mobil ini akan canggung karena mereka berdua.

Oleh karena itu, ia mencoba untuk mengambil alih suasana dengan mengingat hal-hal yang mereka lalui saat mengisi acara bersama. Diluar perkiraannya, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat sangat akrab seolah tak ada masalah yang menimpa mereka.

Mereka terlihat masih sama seperti saat mereka belum terpisah, Jaesuk memang tak tahu apakah mereka hanya berpura-pura akrab ataukah karena mereka memang ingin melepas rasa rindu setelah sekian lama berpisah dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu di layar kaca.

Tapi, Jaesuk tidak mau ambil pusing, selama ia melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong baik-baik saja seperti ini maka ia akan senang. Ia memang sangat menyayangkan TVXQ! kini diisi oleh dua orang, Yunho dan Changmin. Baginya tak ada yang bisa menggantikan TVXQ! menjadi _boyband_ terbaik untuk generasi kedua K-Pop, harmonisasi kelima member TVXQ! sudah sangat pas, terutama saat mereka menyanyikan lagu _a capella_.

"Pernah saat kami bermain drama, Jaejoong_ie_ disuruh menggunakan pakaian wanita. Kemudian aku berfoto bersamanya, aku merangkul lengannya dan dia berpose dengan imut. Setelah itu aku memperlihatkan pada temanku, banyak yang mengira jika ia pacarku." Yunho menceritakan kisah aneh yang tak bisa ia lupakan pada Jaesuk, memang sudah beberapa kali ia menceritakan kisah itu pada khalayak banyak, tapi ia tak peduli karena kisah itu merupakan salah satu kisah lucu bersama sahabatnya ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, saat ia mulai bercerita tangannya beberapa kali memegang paha Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong cukup terkejut, namun kemudian ia terlihat biasa saja. Karena dulu saat mereka berlima masih bersama, Yunho dan Jaejoong selalu duduk bersebelahan selama wawancara.

Dan kebiasaan mereka saat menjawab pertanyaan, sering kali memegang paha satu sama lain walau hanya sekejap. Dan kebiasaan itu kembali terjadi saat ini, dimana Yunho tanpa sengaja memegang paha Jaejoong. Tanpa Yunho dan Jaesuk sadari, perlahan semburat merah hadir di kedua pipi putih Jaejoong walau ia terlihat biasa saja tetapi rasa malu dan senang tak dapat ia sembunyikan begitu saja.

"Hahaha.." Jaesuk yang mendengar cerita Yunho hanya tertawa menanggapinya, kemudian ia menatap tajam wajah Jaejoong. "Jaejoong memang memiliki wajah yang cantik, ya. Pantas saja jika mereka mengira Jaejoong pacarmu, Yunho-_ah_. Hahaha." Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa mendengar celoteh Jaesuk itu. Mereka terus saja bercerita sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat dimana misi _Running Man_ akan segera dimulai.

.

.

**Changmin'S Car**

Jihyo yang duduk ditengah asyik mengirimkan pesan singkat entah pada siapa, terkadang ia tersenyum saat membalasnya. Sedangkan Changmin dan Yoochun hanya terdiam, sedang bermain dengan alam pikiran mereka masing-masing seraya menatap jalan raya. Jihyo yang menyadari jika mereka berdua hanya terdiam, segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan mulai mengajak mereka berbicara.

Ia tak ingin suasana menjadi canggung seperti ini, dan ia juga tak ingin jika Yoochun dan Changmin saling diam. Ia ingin kedua orang ini akrab seperti dulu, ketika ia melihat beberapa acara dimana TVXQ! tampil saat mereka masih berlima.

Terlihat jelas jika Yoochun dan Changmin saling bercanda satu sama lain saat mereka duduk bersebelahan, terkadang mereka sangat senang ketika mengganggu Jaejoong berbicara atau menggodai Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan bersemangat.

"Kira-kira misi kita apa ya?" Tanya Jihyo membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua. Secara bersamaan Yoochun dan Changmin menghadap kearah Jihyo.

"Aku ingin misi kita kali ini, tentang _test_ makan atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan makanan," ucap Changmin seraya tersenyum lebar. Jihyo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Changmin, ia memang tahu jika Changmin suka sekali makan disetiap waktu istirahat. Karena Changmin sudah dua kali ini terlibat dalam acara _Running Man_, walau ia tidak terlalu tahu tentang Yunho dan Changmin tetapi ia sudah tahu beberapa tabiat unik mereka berdua. Seperti kebiasaan Changmin yang suka makan ini.

"Kepiting!" Yoochun memainkan lidahnya dibibir atasnya itu -kebiasaannya yang tak bisa hilang, seraya membayangkan kepiting di depan wajahnya.

"Ah! Benar! Kepiting!" Changmin menyetujui Yoochun, mereka berdua memang terobsesi dengan kepiting terlebih saat mereka di Jepang, tepatnya saat mereka di Sapporo. Beberapa kali mereka menyebutkan kata 'kepiting' disetiap wawancara mereka.

Kini mereka saling pandang kemudian tertawa bersama. Jihyo yang melihat mereka mulai saling berbicara satu sama lain, terlihat lega. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat Yoochun dan Changmin saling bercanda seperti ini.

Yoochun menyenggol pelan lengan Jihyo. "_Noona_, suka kepiting?"

"Tentu saja! Jika benar ada misi tentang makanan dan kepiting, mari kita habiskan. _Fighting!_"

"_Fighting!_" Yoochun dan Changmin mengucapkannya secara bersamaan.

"Tapi, aku masih tak yakin ada misi tentang itu kali ini." Changmin merebahkan lehernya pada sandaran kursi, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa.

Memang misi tentang makanan tak selalu ada disetiap episode, terutama yang bersangkutan dengan kepiting. "Hmm. Aku juga tidak begitu yakin, tapi mari kita berharap saja." Jihyo seolah memberi semangat pada Changmin. "Yang terpenting, kita harus menang disetiap misi. Mengerti?" tanyanya pada Changmin dan Yoochun.

Jihyo memang selalu bersemangat setiap menjalankan misi _Running Man_, ia selalu ingin menang pada setiap misi walau rasa kompetitifnya tidak berlebihan seperti Jongkook. Tetapi ia merupakan wanita paling ambisius di _Running Man_, ia selalu menjadi nomer dua setelah Jongkook disetiap _ranking_ _Running Man_.

"Yeah! Kita harus menang." Sama halnya seperti Jihyo, Yoochun juga cukup berambisi untuk menang. Terlebih jika itu berbau dengan kegiatan _sport_, karena ia memang suka hal tentang _sport_ walau tidak seperti Yunho ataupun Junsu.

Mereka mengulurkan tangan mereka, saling menumpukkan tangan kemudian melayangkannya keatas. "_Fighting!_" Ucap mereka bertiga dengan lantang.

.

.

**Minjung's Car**

"Aku senang kita bisa satu _team_, Minjung-_ssi_." HaHa terus menyebutkan kata itu beberapa kali sejak mereka keluar dari bandara.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali, HaHa-_ssi_. Aku juga senang kita bisa satu _team_," ucap Minjung seolah menyetujui perkataan HaHa.

"Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Lee Minjung-_ssi_." Junsu tersenyum malu kearah Minjung yang duduk ditengah.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Kalau terlalu formal, membuat suasana menjadi canggung." HaHa menanggapi perkataan Junsu dengan sedikit bijaksana, namun sayang malah terlihat lucu jika HaHa yang mengatakan.

Karena kini Junsu dan Minjung malah tertawa mendengar perkataan HaHa itu. HaHa malah menunjukkan wajahnya yang kebingungan, membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu, Junsu tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia semakin terbahak.

Kini mereka larut dalam pembicaraan yang mereka mulai, terutama HaHa ia mengambil alih berbicara lebih banyak. Namun tetap saja, selalu ada jeda disetiap pembicaraan mereka walau hanya sebentar.

Mungkin karena mereka tidak terlalu akrab satu sama lain, terutama dengan Junsu dan Minjung. Dimana hari ini pertemuan pertama mereka, terlebih Minjung adalah _sunbae-_nya.

Sesaat Junsu memandang ke luar jendela, menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas. Ia sangat senang dengan hari ini, karena ia bisa bertemu dengan _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Walau mereka tidak satu _team_, tapi itu sudah membuat Junsu senang karena mereka bisa bertemu lebih leluasa dan tentu saja lama karena mereka akan berpatisipasi dalam acara ini selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mereka berlima berada dalam satu _team_ yang sama, namun karena _team_ terbentuk dengan acak jadi mereka tak bisa bersama, terlebih satu _team _terdiri dari 3 orang.

Tapi itu tidak menutupi rasa senangnya bisa ikut berpartisipasi diacara ini, sebenarnya JYJ sudah lama ingin berpatisipasi diacara _Running Man_. Karena mereka memang menyukai acara ini, terlebih ada Jihyo yang satu menejemen dengan mereka.

Tapi apa daya, saat itu mereka seolah tak dapat muncul diacara TV manapun di Korea. Ia masih sangat ingat ketika ia menghadiri salah satu acara musik, dimana ia akan naik panggung kemudian bernyanyi, lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan begitu saja bahkan ketika ia belum mulai menyanyi.

Satu kata yang saat itu terlontar dari bibir kecilnya, '_Gamsahamnida_', seraya membungkukkan badan pada para staf. Ada sedikit rasa sesak di dadanya ketika itu, tetapi ia tahu mengapa para staf seperti itu karena mereka takut dengan kuasa dari agensinya yang dulu. Jalan JYJ di Korea memang sangat terhambat tetapi mereka tetap berusaha untuk tetap berkarya, hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tur keliling dunia.

Dan kali ini, perlahan-lahan mereka bisa muncul di layar TV Korea bukan karena drama ataupun penghargaan drama saja. Tetapi juga mereka dapat bernyanyi di beberapa acara musik, walau tidak terlalu sering –seperti saat mereka masih berlima.

Namun, mereka tetap saja seolah tak diijinkan untuk bertemu dengan Yunho dan Changmin, karena saat mereka tampil di SBS maka HoMin akan tampil di KBS atau diacara lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain di layar kaca, seolah masih ada pembatas diantara mereka berlima.

Sekarang mereka dapat bertemu dengan bebas diacara _Running Man_, rasanya ia ingin mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada staf _Running Man_ yang mempertemukan mereka berlima bukan hanya sebentar namun dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Junsu tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri jika lebih menyenangkan saat mereka berlima bersama seperti ini, baginya tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

Sembilan tahun –terhitung saat mereka mulai menjadi _trainee _bersama berlima, bukan waktu yang begitu singkat untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain, terlebih saat mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu _dorm_. Banyak kisah yang mereka ciptakan bersama mulai dari mereka debut sampai akhirnya mereka terpisah, walau sesekali mereka bertemu secara diam-diam satu sama lain. Tapi terkadang pertemuan itu terlalu singkat, tidak seperti saat mereka ada masalah dengan agensi mereka itu.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps : untuk FF saya yang satu ini, mungkin agak lama update-nya. tapi terimakasih buat yang review, favorite dan review cerita ini. Dan juga buat yang bermimpi sama seperti saya, menginginkan HoMin dan JYJ dipertemukan di acara Running Man. hehe ~**

**.**

**.**

**- ****Ai Rin Lee****: sama, saya juga senang mereka satu team. kkk**

**- ****Cassiopeia96****: ini sudah di lanjutin, hehe. ada sedikit yunjae moment disini, semoga berkenan. mereka canggung karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dilayar kaca setelah perseteruan SM dgn JYJ, harap dimaklumi ya. hehe**

**- ****lovgravanime14****: saya sengaja membuat mereka satu kelompok, terutama jaejoong sama jaesuk. soalnya jaesuk itu kelihatan banget demen sama jaejoong kalo di VS, karena jaejoong lucu sih. ini sudah dilanjutkan :)**

**- ****devil kyu****: makasih, ya. ini sudah dilanjutkan. **

**- ****ChwangKyuh EviLBerry****: nonton deh, mereka masih tetap lucu. hehe. gamesnya sih ngikut sama games-games yang udah ada. hehe. di chap ini ada sedikit yunjae dan yoomin moment, semoga berkenan. **

**- ****kyuminjoong****: hehe. saya sering khayal mereka bisa bermain diacara favorite saya itu,. mungkin saja, semoga harapan kita terkabulkan ya :)**

**- ****DahsyatNyaff**** & ****MingKyuMingKyu****: sudah dilanjutkan nih.**

**- ****Rahma94 : terimakasih ya, Rahma. Aamiin, saya juga berharap begitu. mereka dapat bertemu di Running Man.**

**- ****henyani****: saya juga berharap yang sama dengamu.**

**- ****MaghT****: saya juga bersyukur, karena saya sangat merindukan mereka tampil bersama lagi.**

**- ****The TVXQ5 : Aamiin. kalo buat comeback berlima, kayaknya susah deh. tapi untuk tampil di satu acara masih mungkin, berdoa saja. SAMA! saya juga sangat kangen sama mereka berlima. jangan nangis ya ~**

**- ****Maiapark : saya hanya lagi ingin membuat bromance buat yunjae, begitupun dengan yoosumin, mianhae.**

**- ****jeyneey**** : haloha detin! haha. miris ya ngelihat kenyataan yang ada, tapi aku harap banget nih kisah bener2 nyata entah bagaimana caranya. aku pengen ngelihat mereka dalam satu frame lagi, dek. mungkin setelah jaejoong selesai drama dan junsu selesai dengan konsernya? yoochun kan udah free. hehe **

**- ****Shu Qiao Lian**** : toss! setiap nonton running man *apalagi edisi homin* saya selalu ngebayangin disana ada JYJ! berharap aja semoga kisah ini jadi nyata, Aamiin. ini sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**- ****Guest : sayangnya ini hanya fiksi :(**

**- ****FelfEBS92 : terimakasih ya, akhirnya :) yes. mereka saling merindu, setelah sekian lama nggak bertemu begitupun dengan yoosumin. ini sudah saya lanjutkan.**

**- ****geelovekorea****: sayang ya si flower boy udah keluar. saya nggak tahu, saya cuma berharap aja sih mereka bisa bertemu di running man. iya nih, saya lagi pengen buat bromance gitu, hehe. soalnya kangen banget sama mereka berlima. hehe**

**.**

**.**


End file.
